Blaise Zabini and the Difficulty of Existing
by ana karen malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger. Él no lo sabía. Ella no lo sabía. Pero Blaise Zabini, vaya que lo sabía. 7 año Dramione UA Blaise POV.


_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertence, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a **Starkidsftw**_ ** _quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Hola a todos! Por fin pude publicar esta historia! hace meses que la tenía traducida pero no había podido ponerme en contacto con la autora para que me diera el permiso, y justo cuando estaba por darme por vencida recibí un mensaje de ella dándome luz verde para publicarla! asi que aquí la tienen, espero que la disfruten!

* * *

En su opinión personal e imparcial, ser Blaise Zabinni era difícil.

El Slytherin de séptimo curso se sentó en uno de los sillones verdes que se encontraban en la sala común. Había muchas cosas. Primero, tenía que lidiar con las responsabilidades que conllevaba ser parte de la realeza Sangre Pura. Las reglas, las restricciones… no que las siguiera mucho, pero en teoría ahí estaban.

Segundo, ser de la realeza de Slytherin. Había ganado su posición con mucho trabajo y buenos genes. Ser parte del infame Trio de Plata también ayudó un poco, igual que su impresionante belleza, pero mas que nada había sido su forma de ser. Su estética. Su _Yo soy Dios y todos ustedes están por debajo de mi_ físico hacía que los hombres salieran corriendo y que las mujeres se desmayaran a su paso. Tomó mucho trabajo, eso sí. Tomó mucho trabajo que todo le importara tan poco.

Pero la razón más importante por la que ser Blaise era tan difícil, y la razón por la cual estaba pensando en sus problemas en este momento, no tenía nada que ver con la pureza de sangre o con la realeza de Slytherin.

En su lugar, tenía que ver con el arrogante y enamorado rubio que tenía la desgracia de llamar mejor amigo.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, la entrada de la sala común se abrió y el Príncipe de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, irrumpió en la sala.

"Blaise!" soltó en un cuasi grito mientras caminaba hacia el sillón donde el otro slytherin se encontraba sentado.

El chico de cabellos azabache suspiro con exasperación. "¿Sí, Draco?"

El rubio se dejó caer en el sillón y cruzó los brazos. "Nunca vas a adivinar lo que acaba de pasar."

Blaise no tenía el don de la adivinación, de hecho creía que toda esa rama de la magia era una basura, pero en estos momentos puede decir que vio perfectamente toda la conversación que se desencadenaría incluso antes de responder. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Esa maldita empollona…"

Zabinni se frotó el puente de la nariz. "Perdón, ¿cuál de todas?"

Draco casi escupe la respuesta.

"Hermione Granger"

Ah, sí. Qué giro tan inesperado en la historia.

Esta era la principal razón por la cual ser Blaise Zabinni era un verdadero dolor en el trasero. Porque el mejor amigo de Blaise estaba enamorado de la joya de Gryffindor, Hermione jodida Granger.

Draco no sabía que estaba enamorado de ella.

Hermione no sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella.

Pero Blaise, oh Merlín, Blaise sabía.

"¿Qué fue lo que hizo esta vez?" le preguntó a su amigo mientras se reclinaba y se ponía cómodo para ver a Draco negar sus sentimientos un poco más.

"Bueno, no vas a creer el atrevimiento que tiene…"

"Por favor, dime" contestó, sabiendo que en su furia, Draco no notaría el sarcasmo.

"Organizó las rondas de prefectos, **_las rondas de prefectos,_** para que interfirieran con las prácticas de Quidditch. ¿Puedes creerlo? Lo esta haciendo a propósito para provocarme."

"Menos mal que no esta funcionando."

"Lo ha estado haciendo por años," Draco continuó, apenas notando la contribución de su amigo. "Tratando de volverme loco. Tú la conoces, siempre intentando llamar la atención y siendo malditamente molesta. Siempre superándome en todo. Yo consigo ser capitán de Quidditch, ella es elegida como Premio Anual…"

"No que estés resentido ni nada."

"… y paseándose por el castillo como si jodidamente le perteneciera." Draco subió la mirada con un súbito brillo en sus ojos. "Alguien tiene que bajarla de su pedestal."

La cabeza de Blaise empezó a doler. "¿Quién va a ser tan valiente y audaz para hacerse cargo de semejante tarea?"

Draco comenzó a asentir. "Eso es. Bajarla de su pedestal. Eso es lo que voy a hacer con Granger este año. Derrotarla."

Blaise regresó su mirada a la chimenea. "Haz eso."

"Realmente me irrita, ¿sabes?" dijo Draco.

"No me había dado cuenta."

"Maldita sea," murmuró su mejor amigo antes de volver a recostarse. Volteó a ver a Blaise. "¿Cómo estuvo tú día?"

Blaise le dio diez segundos antes de responder. "Bastante bien, creo que voy en buen camino con la Ravenclaw que…"

"Oh, y otra cosa!" Draco explotó una vez más. " Su maldita postura…"

Ah sí. Era muy difícil ser Blaise Zabinni.

* * *

"BLAISE!"

El moreno slytherin parpadeó varias veces. Se encontraba recostado en su cama, mirando directamente a la cara de un muy enojado Draco Malfoy.

"Amigo, estoy tomando una siesta," dijo, bostezando.

"No, escucha, necesito contarte lo que pasó con Granger, joder."

Blaise tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar que un quejido saliera de ella. "¿Qué pasó?"

Draco se sentó al pie de la cama, prácticamente temblando de ira. " Bueno, esta maldita perra, ¿sabes lo que hizo?"

"Supongo que estas a punto de decirme."

"La muy estúpida sugirió que la viera en la biblioteca para revisar los horarios de Quidditch antes de que arme el siguiente horario de rondas."

Blaise parpadeó. "¿Cuál es el problema?"

Draco jadeó, viéndolo atónito. "Joder Blaise, sugirió que yo tome tiempo de _mí_ día para ir a verla a ella, Hermione Granger."

Jesus fucking Christ. "Parece ser una buena idea. Lo de los horarios va a quedar arreglado por fin."

"Pero… pero Blaise! No quiero pasar tiempo con esa comelibros estúpida. ¿Por qué habría de quererlo?"

"¿Quién dijo algo sobre ti "queriendo" hacerlo?" dijo Blaise con una sonrisa de satisfacción. La cara de shock de Draco fue lo mejor de su semana.

"Yo… tú sólo… vete a la mierda, Blaise," Draco soltó en un gruñido.

Blaise se encogió de hombros. "Sólo ve y arregla con ella lo de los horarios, después vas a estar libre de ella. ¿No es eso lo que quieres?"

" _Obviamente,_ Blaise…"

"Bien," respondió, volteándose en la cama. "Ahora ve y sé bueno con tu esposa y déjame dormir."

"¿Qué MIERDA acabas de decir?"

Nadie conoce la miseria como Blaise Zabinni.

* * *

"Draco," dijo Pansy una semana después durante la cena. Estaba tratando de llamar la atención del rubio que tenía la mirada clavada al frente, y se encontraba pálido y temblando. "¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"Nada es lo que pasa," gruñó en respuesta. Pansy se encogió en su lugar y le lanzó una mirada de preocupación a Blaise.

Blaise suspiró, alzó la vista, y siguió la línea de mirada de su rubio amigo. Por supuesto, como si hubiera estado escrito en las estrellas, la mirada de su amigo estaba pegada en una Hermione Granger, quien parecía estar entretenida en un profunda conversación con Dean Thomas.

"¿Estas bien, Draco?" preguntó Blaise, viendo las manos de su amigo. Estaban apretando fuertemente los cubiertos de plata.

"Es asqueroso," murmuró, despegando su mirada de la mesa de Gryffindor por primera vez. "Están completamente uno encima del otro. Estoy tratando de comer."

Blaise lanzó un mirada a la platónica y para nada física conversación de Granger. "Andan como conejos, ¿no lo crees?"

"¿De todas formas, por qué te importa?" preguntó Pansy moviendo su mirada hacia donde los muchachos tenían la suya. "Es sólo Granger."

A duras penas Blaise logró suprimir un gemido de resignación.

"¿Disculpa?" dijo Draco viéndola. "No es… no es sólo Granger."

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Pansy, poniendo una zanahoria en su boca y masticando.

"Porque sí," Draco tartamudeó pasmado. "Esta… esta haciendo esto para provocarme."

Por fin estaban llegando a un punto. "¿Por qué el que ella este hablando con Thomas sería una provocación?"

"Porque, Blaise," comenzó el rubio, como si el moreno fuera un imbécil. "Ayer le dije a Granger que nadie podría amar su inmensa cabeza y su aún más inmenso cabello. Esta tratando de probar que estoy equivocado."

Merlín. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Porque," empezó a decir mientras se inclinaba hacia delante como si se estuviera preparando para despotricar. "Es jodidamente cierto. ¿Qué pobre diablo podría enamorarse de Hermione Granger? Sólo porque es lista y no tan fea a la vista. ¿Quién lo haría? Es desagradable."

Los ojos de Blaise viajaron a Pansy, quien por primera vez parecía que había entendido lo que estaba pasando. La diversión pintada en sus facciones fue un agradable cambio.

Pansy sonrió. "Sí, ¿dices que tiene que ser alguien pobre? Tal vez por eso es que va con Weasley a Hogsmade este fin de semana."

Se hizo silencio por un momento. "Ella… ¿va a hacer qué?"

"Sip," respondió la slytherin, marcando la "p" al final. "Lo escuché de Daph que es compañera de Weasley en la clase de Encantamientos. Al parecer, es su primera cita."

Al escuchar la palabra "cita", la cara de Draco se puso morada.

"Okay," dijo Blaise, parándose. "¿Qué te parece si regresamos a la sala común, Draco?"

Su mejor amigo ni siquiera contestó antes de levantarse y dirigirse a grandes pasos a la salida del Gran Comedor.

Pansy volvió la mirada a Blaise. "¿Crees que ya se haya dado cuenta?"

"Nope," respondió. "Dale otros dos meses. Espera por el grito de enojo."

* * *

"Blaise Zabini!" una voz gritó su nombre en el corredor.

El slytherin se quejó en voz baja, esperando escuchar a Draco despotricar sobre Granger otra vez. Sin embargo, cuando paró y dio la vuelta, se dio cuenta de que no había sido Draco el que había gritado.

La voz era femenina.

A mitad del corredor del tercer piso se encontraba Hermione Granger, con lo brazos cruzados, sus ojos fijos en el, y luciendo tan aterradora como un gato enojado.

Blaise caminó despacio hacia ella. "¿En qué la puedo ayudar, Srta. Premio Anual?"

Ella entrecerró los ojos. "Tú eres mejor amigo de Malfoy, ¿no es así?"

Oh, Dios. "Bueno, no es como que nos quedemos despiertos haciéndonos trenzas en el cabello mientras hablamos de nuestras vidas y sentimientos, pero para fines prácticos, sí lo soy. ¿Por qué?¿Que hizo ese pedazo de idiota ahora?"

Hermione dijo casi gruñendo. "Ese… ese **_arrogante_** hijo de puta se acercó a Ron esta mañana y empezó a decirle puras estupideces sobre ser un… un amante de los sangre sucia y por 'manchar aun más su perturbadoramente bajo estatus de sangre pura'."

Blaise no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro resignado. "Mira, Granger. Draco escuchó que tú y Weasley estaban saliendo, como dijeron…"

"Eso ni siquiera es cierto!" gritó. "Ron y yo somos como hermanos. Nosotros nunca… qué asco."

Blaise suspiró. Oh Pansy, pequeño diablo mañoso. "La fábrica de rumores de Hogwarts, ya sabes cómo funciona."

La gryffindor rodó los ojos. "Independientemente de si era cierto o no, Malfoy no tenía ningún derecho a estar diciendo esas cosas."

"Draco no tiene derecho a decir noventa por ciento de lo que sale de su boca a diario. No es como que eso lo haya detenido antes."

"¿Por qué le importa, de todas formas?" explotó la castaña. "No tiene nada que ver con él."

"Pero, Srta. Granger, la cosa que va usted a comprender algún día sobre Draco es que, en su mundo, todo tiene que ver con él."

"Sólo dile que se vaya a la mierda," gruñó.

"Díselo tú misma si te importa tanto como para venir a buscarme," dijo Blaise mientras giraba sobre sus talones y se marchaba.

"No me importa!" gritó la chica desde su lugar.

"Ese parece ser el tema recurrente," Blaise murmuró para sí mismo.

* * *

"Nunca van a adivinar a quién me encontré hoy," dijo Blaise, mientras él y todo el grupo se sentaban alrededor de la chimenea en la sala común.

"¿A quién?" preguntó Pansy, alzando la mirada de su copia de Corazón de Bruja.

"Hermione Granger."

Blaise juraría que si Draco hubiera estado en otro cuarto, habría derribado la pared para unirse a la conversación. El rubio alzó la mirada tan rápido que casi rompe su cuello. "¿La come libros? ¿Qué quería?"

"Hablar de ti," contestó Blaise, sentándose a esperar que su respuesta causara la reacción que buscaba.

Draco tenía la mandíbula desencajada, sus ojos grises abiertos en sorpresa, y Blaise podía jurar que el pulso de su amigo se aceleró de forma drástica. "¿Qué de mi?"

El intento de Draco por sonar indiferente fue lamentable.

Blaise se tomó unos momentos para ver sus uñas antes de responder. "Algo sobre estar enojada contigo por gritarle a su novio."

Fue… decepción lo que cruzó por su cara? "El jodido imbécil lo tenía merecido," dijo Draco en un terrible intento de sonar superior.

Blaise dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Hombre, hubieras visto cómo se puso. Estaba muy enojada. Había miradas, gritos, hasta se ruborizó un poco."

Pareció animarse con eso. "¿En serio?"

Blaise asintió solemnemente. "Era como si fuera un gato bastante enojado. Todo sobre ti. Amigo, estaba muriendo por ponerte las manos encima."

Draco estaba pestañeando rápidamente y su respiración estaba acelerada.

"Para despedazarte," aclaró el moreno.

"Va a tener que venir ella misma por mi, si es lo que quiere," dijo Draco antes de pararse y dejar la sala común.

Pansy le dio una mirada a Blaise. "Eso fue un poco cruel."

Él sólo se encogió de hombre y contestó. "Sólo estoy intento acelerar lo inevitable."

"¿Que es…?" preguntó ella mientras le daba vuelta a la pagina de su revista.

Zabinni inspiró profundamente. "Se van encontrar en un corredor vacío, se van a enojar, empezaran los gritos, y van a terminar follando apasionadamente contra la pared. Es el destino."

Pansy parpadeó varias veces. "Bueno, quiero decir, no es imposible."

Blaise se recostó en el sillón. "Es sólo cuestión de tiempo."

* * *

Unas semanas después, Blaise estaba sentado en la sala común ya entrada la noche, tratando de terminar un ensayo de Transfiguración. Le faltaban tan solo cinco centímetros para terminar cuando Draco irrumpió en la sala.

Blaise alzó la mirada en shock. Su amigo estaba jadeando, sus ropas estaban desaliñadas, parecía un completo desastre.

Eso significaba sólo una cosa.

"¿Quién fue la afortunada dama?" soltó con un risa mientras terminaba de escribir una oración.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Volvió a alzar la mirada para ver a Draco negando con la cabeza.

"¿Tan mal estuvo? ¿Qué hizo, arrancarte el pene de una mordida?"

"Fue Granger," escupió el rubio encogiéndose al momento de que las palabras abandonaron su boca.

Blaise dejó caer su pluma. "¿Disculpa?"

Draco se acercó rápidamente a su amigo y se sentó enfrente de él. "Me cogí a Granger."

Blaise estuvo a punto de levantarse a aplaudir. "¿Cómo pasó?"

El príncipe de Slytherin casi gruñó. "No lo vas a creer… la maldita zorra… estábamos discutiendo…"

"Espera!" interrumpió el moreno. "¿Estaban en un pasillo vacío?"

Draco parpadeó. "Sí."

"Continúa," dijo Blaise con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Como iba diciendo," el recientemente follado dijo. "Y ella, joder… ella se me tiró encima. Y yo… ¿qué se supone que debería haber hecho?"

"¿Qué tal, no cogértela?" sugirió Blaise, riéndose internamente del caos que había en la cabeza de su amigo.

"Ella… estaba encima de mi… no pude…"

Okay Blaise, no se lo hagas más difícil al pobre. "Claro que no pudiste." Hubo una pausa. "¿Cómo estuvo?"

Draco lucía asombrado. "Fue… fue Granger, la jodida mojigata… ¿tú cómo crees?"

"Probablemente increíble," razonó Blaise encogiéndose de hombros. "Ya sabes lo que dicen de las más tranquilas."

Draco no respondió. _Muy bien ahí, Granger._

"¿Vas a follartela de nuevo?" cuestionó Blaise tratando de no reírse de la cara conflictuada de Draco.

"¿Cómo puedes siquiera sugerir eso?"

Blaise se encogió de hombres. "Uno nunca sabe."

Draco negó con la cabeza tan fervientemente que era un milagro que no se hubiera roto el cuello. "Necesito ir a tomar una ducha de agua fría, sacármela de encima. Todavía puedo sentir sus manos, Blaise."

"Entonces ve a tomar una ducha," dijo sin expresión alguna. "O ve a follartela de nuevo."

"Jódete," respondió, mientras se dirigía a zancadas a su habitación.

Blaise sólo pudo reírse de su amigo por ser tan predecible. Sin embargo, su risa paró en el momento en que se dio cuenta que al dejar caer la pluma había regado tinta en todo su ensayo.

Ser Blaise Zabinni era extremadamente difícil.

* * *

Era medianoche después de una fiesta entre casas. Blaise estaba en su cuarto, besando el cuello de la bonita Ravenclaw de sexto año que había esta persiguiendo.

"Blaise," ronroneó la chica, arqueando su cuello hacia él.

"Sí bebé," murmuró el moreno mientras su manos se escurrían por sus piernas para levantarle el vestido.

Fue ahí donde comenzaron los golpes en la puerta.

"Ignóralo," susurró Blaise pegándola más fuerte contra la pared.

"Blaise!" gritó una voz desde afuera mientras un puño chocaba contra la puerta. "Joder, sé que estas ahí adentro."

"Juro por los Fundadores…" Blaise murmuró antes de gritar. "No es un buen momento, Draco!"

"Abre la puerta, idiota."

Blaise se dio una cachetada mentalmente y prosiguió a separarse de la chica y soltar un gruñido. "Dame un segundo," murmuró moviéndose hacia la puerta. La abrió sólo lo suficiente para ver la cara completamente blanca de Draco Malfoy.

"Amigo," murmuró el morocho. "Estoy algo ocupado…"

Draco ni siquiera lo dejó terminar antes de entrar como vendaval a la habitación. La Ravenclaw soltó un pequeño grito por la intrusión y se volvió a Blaise. "Tal vez sería mejor que me fuera."

"No," gritó Blaise, pero la chica había salido velozmente del cuarto. Volteó a ver a Draco, totalmente furioso.

"Podría castrarte ahora mismo, y no lo digo en broma."

"Me follé a Granger otra vez," dijo Draco nerviosamente, sin registrar el comentario de su amigo.

"¿Qué carajo me importa eso a mí?" Blaise dijo enojado. "Entonces, te la follaste otra vez. Gran cosa."

"Es una gran cosa!" gritó el rubio. "Es Granger! Con su pelo, y sus bonitos ojos, y su estúpida risa, y…"

"Tú debes ser la persona más estúpida que he conocido en mi vida," soltó Blaise. "¿Alguna vez en tu vida has sentido alguna emoción?"

"Estoy sintiendo emociones en este preciso momento," contestó. "Algo extraño pasa en mi estómago cuando la veo. Es… agradable, supongo."

"Eres un completo idiota" respondió Blaise. "Estás en enamorado de ella. Eso es. Ese es el misterio."

Nunca había visto una mandíbula caer tan rápido. "Yo… yo no estoy enamorado de ella! Eso es… eso es una blasfemia."

"Draco, no puedes pasar ni un día sin hablar de ella. Si me dieran un galeón por cada vez que dices su nombre, sería más rico que mi madre."

"Eso no es amor, es odio!"

"Hay una línea muy delgada," respondió. "Ahora, como eres un cabrón e interrumpiste mi velada, puedes largarte de aquí ahora mismo y lidiar con este nuevo concepto llamado "sentimientos" tú solo."

Dios, Blaise odiaba su vida.

* * *

"Vas a prenderle fuego a la mesa si sigues viéndola tan fijamente," le dijo Pansy a Draco un mes después durante la cena.

Blaise no tenía que ver para saber lo que sucedía.

Aunque Draco no le había dicho nada mas, él sabía que el Príncipe de Slytherin y la Princesa de Gryffindor seguían follando. Las llegadas a altas horas de la noche, las inexplicables marcas en los dos, y claro esta, el delatador sonrojo que aparecía en la cara de Granger cada vez que veía a Draco. Era bastante obvio.

"¿Has llegado a término con tus sentimientos o todavía no?" preguntó Blaise pacientemente, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño.

"No tengo ninguna clase de sentimientos por ella," respondió Draco desviando sus ojos hacia su plato.

"¿Sabes? Me estoy cansando de todo esto," dijo Blaise tomando un bocado.

"¿Cansado de qué?"

"De ti," respondió, apuntando a Draco con su tenedor. "Has pasado años sin poder concentrarte en otra cosa que no fuera esta mujer, te enamoraste locamente, ahora te estas acostando con ella, y aún así no puedes admitirte a ti mismo que tal vez, sólo tal vez, significa algo más."

"Nunca podría sentir algo más por ella," gruñó. "No importa que sea inteligente, divertida, y bonita. Quiero decir, sólo la manera en la que me mira es… no puedo… no me importa Hermione Granger."

Y ese fue el momento en el que Blaise Zabinni explotó.

Había pasado años, AÑOS, escuchando a su mejor amigo quejarse sobre la chica. No lo había presionado. Había escuchado. Y de regreso, había sido ignorado. Le habían gritado. Había derramado tinta en su ensayo. No había pasado a más de primera base con la Ravenclaw.

La había tenido **_muy difícil, maldita sea_**.

Todo porque Draco Malfoy no podía imaginar que tal vez su corazón no estaba hecho de piedra.

Blaise se levantó con un propósito en mente, pasando las piernas por encima de la banca, y camino directo a la mesa de Gryffindor.

"Oh no," escuchó decir a Pansy detrás de él, pero eso no lo hizo detenerse.

Siguió su camino con paso decidido, atrayendo miradas curiosas a su paso. No le importaba. Sólo tenía ojos para una persona.

Hermione Granger.

Caminó por el pasillo hacia ella. Cada vez más gryffindors le prestaban atención, el silencio en el Gran Comedor crecía con cada paso que daba.

No fue hasta que estuvo a punto de llegar junto a ella, que la gryffindor notó su presencia. Alzó una ceja y preguntó. "Blaise, ¿qué es lo que…?"

El slytherin la interrumpió a media oración. "Hago esto por tu beneficio." Se agachó, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para levantarla, y la besó.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de disfrutar el beso o sentir alguna reacción de parte de ella antes de ser alejado de un tirón, volteado, y golpeado directo en la cara.

"Hijo de puta!" gritó Blaise alzando su mano para cubrir su nariz llena de sangre.

"No la toques, imbécil!" vociferó de igual manera Draco con el puño todavía en alto.

El comedor quedó en completo silencio.

Blaise avanzó hacia él. "¿A ti qué te importa? Creo que esto que estas haciendo es completamente diferente a lo que me dijiste que pensabas."

Draco parpadeó varias veces. Era casi doloroso para Blaise ver como la compresión llegaba a su amigo. Sus puños bajaron lentamente, tomó varios pasos hacia atrás, y por momentos corrió fuera del comedor.

Blaise respiro profundamente unas veces antes de tomar su varita y apuntarla a su nariz. "Episkey," murmuró sintiendo como su nariz regresaba a su forma natural.

Después volteó a ver a Granger.

La pobre gryffindor se veía asustada. Se encontraba pálida y temblando, y podría jurar que había lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¿Lo amas?" preguntó, lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie, incluidos sus dos guardaespaldas, los escucharan.

"Yo… no lo sé," respondió parpadeando rápidamente.

"No, no tú también," gruñó. Se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos.

Después se puso en una rodilla.

El temor de Hermione se convirtió en terror. "Blaise, ¿qué estas haciendo…?"

"Hermione Granger," Blaise comenzó, ignorando los jadeos y murmuros a su alrededor. "No te conozco muy bien. Pareces una buena persona y me encantaría llegar a conocerte mejor. ¿Sabes qué más me encantaría? Que tú y Draco se admitieran a si mismos que de alguna manera, contra todo pronóstico, se las arreglaron para enamorarse. Es verdad. Sé que Draco te ama por que habla de ti todo el jodido tiempo. Sé que tú lo amas porque soy tan bueno leyendo gente como tú lo eres leyendo libros. Te estoy leyendo ahora mismo. Amas a ese cabrón, aunque aún sea incomprensible para mi el por qué."

Ella parpadeó varias veces. "Estoy… estoy asustada."

"Y a mí no me importa," respondió enseguida el slytherin. "Porque ese hombre esta perdidamente enamorado de ti. Y tú no has tenido el intenso, y quiero decir **_intenso_** disgusto de escucharlo hablar todos los días de ti por _años_ , mientras intentaba llegar a termino con sus sentimientos."

Tomó una profunda respiración. "Entonces Hermione, como Draco es un maldito cobarde, tú vas a tener que ser la que le diga la verdad. Y honestamente, no me importa sacarlo de su miseria. Sácame a mí de la mía, Hermione Granger. Sé la indicada. Por favor."

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en los que ella sólo lo veía fijamente. Entonces, lentamente, asintió. "Hablaré con él."

Blaise estaba nuevamente de pie antes de que ella terminara su frase. Soltó sus manos, las alzó al cielo y dejó salir un grito de victoria y alegría.

Maldita sea, ya era hora. Libertad. Gracias a Merlín y a los Fundadores, por fin era libre.

* * *

"Blaise, ¿crees que a Hermione le vaya a gustar este esmoquin?"

"Draco, es tu esmoquin para la boda. Dudo que haya llegado tan lejos como para dejarte por tu decisión de vestimenta."

"Pero, o sea, ¿crees que le guste? ¿que realmente le guste? Lo único que quiero es que realmente le guste…"

"Draco, juro por Dios…!"

Realmente era muy difícil ser Blaise Zabinni.


End file.
